All that matters
by GoldStarScarlet
Summary: When captain Hook meets Emma Swan and her two sons he knows he needs to see her again. Emma on the other hand hopes she will never have to see his handsome, annoying face again. Only faith has another thing coming for both of them. /: Alternative universe, set in the Enchanted forest.
1. Live by the hook

Captain Hook stood on the helm of his ship, proudly looking out over the large deck of his beautiful ship. He watched as the crew unloaded the cargo and played with a golden coin between his fingers. His eyes wandered off to the docks. He observed the men and women walking up and down and suddenly his eyes caught a young boy who was playing with a rope. He looked about 5 years old, his hair was blond as the sun and his little fingers pulled on the rope and tried to put a knot in it. He was sitting on one of the crates on the deck. Hook chuckled as he observed the little lad who was getting more frustrated by the second as the knot-tying wouldn't succeed. He was about to go down to see if the lad needed any help when an older boy walked up to him. He looked about 10 years old and had dark hair. Hook stopped in his tracks and tilted his head as he looked at the older lad who lifted the little one from the crate and grabbed his hand. Orphans... was the first thing that came into his mind and he felt a pang of pity in his heart as he looked at the two.

Henry rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his little brother sitting on a crate. He quickly walked up to him and lifted him from the crate. "Liam you can't just wander off like that!"

Liam looked up at him with that oh-so innocent look on his face and showed him the rope "I was tying this Henry!"

Henry let out a small chuckle when he noticed the still flat rope and grabbed his little hand. "come on, mom's waiting for us, we were only allowed to get three apples for a pie remember?"

"No!" Liam stubbornly pulled his hand away and shook his little head. "I want to look around!"

Henry was about to answer when he heard a voice behind them "what seems to be the problem here?"

Henry turned around and saw a man all dressed in black leather. He was wearing rings on almost every finger of his hand. Henry swallowed when he saw the other hand which was replaced by a hook, he knew exactly who this man was, a pirate. He had to get Liam out of here as soon as possible. He had heard the stories from his mother and pirates always meant trouble. "N-nothing sir! I was just taking my brother home" Henry managed to spit out and smiled innocently as Liam took a step forward and curiously looked at Hook "Hello" he spoke in a cute voice and Hook chuckled. He crouched down so he was on Liams level

"Hello there mate, what are you and your brother doing on the docks at this time of the day?"

Liam grinned happily "Breaking the rules!"

Henry groaned and rolled his eyes, this little guy always caused so much trouble. "No. He was breaking the rules and I was taking him home"

"I am a big boy!"

Hook laughed, he liked the little lad. "Breaking the rules aye? and why would you do that?"

"I'm not scared of anyone!" Liam answered proudly and crossed his little arms as Hook messed with his blond hair.

"Aye you do seem like a fearless lad yo-" He had no chance to continue talking because he was interrupted by the voice of a woman.

"Henry and Liam Swan! What did I tell you about wandering off when I gave you a CLEAR message not to!" Hook looked behind him and his eyes lit up a little when he saw a beautiful woman storming up to them. She was in her late twenties probably but could go on for being twenty. Liam was her spitting image. Her hair was bright as the sun and her her eyes green as grass on a spring day. She picked Liam up who suddenly had the most fearfull expression on his face.

"Not so fearless huh" Hook mumbled and held back a chuckle as Liam looked up at the woman with an innocent look.

"I'm sorry mommy..." so no orphans

"Don't give me that look" The woman growled at him "That doesn't work on me, you think you're tough huh? How about no dinner? Does that sound like something for a boy who doesn't listen to his mother?!"

Liam started crying and hid his face in her shoulder "No mommy! No No No!"

The woman rolled her eyes and looked at the dark haired boy "And you, you were supposed to look after him! What are you two doing here with..." She finally turned her head and looked at Hook "A pirate" she spit like it was a dirty word.

"I was looking after him but he was gone when I was paying for the apples! He's fast mom!" The boy defended himself and the womans expression softened a bit "Fine, you get dinner tonight but this one is going to bed without any" She gave Liam a small pat on his bottom and then turned to Hook. "And you, what were you thinking, trying to take two innocent boys?" her expression was quite dangerous and he knew better than to anger an angry mother even further.

"My apologies milady, I was only seeing if the lads needed any help"

"Sure you were" she answered sarcastically and she took a step forward. Her chest was almost touching his and he couldn't help but look down at the wonderfully shaped breasts that were pushed up by the corset she was wearing.

"My eyes are up here" she growled dangerously and he quickly looked up into her gorgeous green eyes. "If I ever see you around my sons again you and your swinging dick are going to regret it" she looked at him and took a step back.

"Trust me milady, me and my swinging dick would much rather be around you" He raised an eyebrow and softly bit his lip as the woman rolled her eyes.

"Let's go" she looked at the boys and held Liam on her hip.

"At least tell me your name lass, I may have saved your boys from finding a more vile pirate than meself" The woman sighed and looked up at him.

"And why would you want to know my name?"

"Names tell a lot about a person, I already know his name is Liam" he pointed at the little boy who was crying soundly at the loss of his dinner that night.

"How do you know that?!"

"The lad said it when he spoke to him" Hook pointed at Henry who was looking at the ground.

"Don't you dare use this against them" she whispered to him and narrowed her eyes.

His eyes twinkled as he took a step closer to her and whispered "Then tell me your name lass"

He could see in her eyes that she knew she had lost.

"Emma, my name is Emma" After that she turned around and pulled the older boy with her as she quickly walked off.

Hook smirked a little as he watched her walk away. Emma... he'd certainly remember her.

/: AN: I also uploaded this story on Wattpad so if you find it, it's mine and I did not steal it ;)

Please review! Reviews keep me going!


	2. The world is upside down

Emma Swan was furious as she walked to the small cottage just on the edge of the village where she lived with her two boys. She slammed the door open and walked inside as Henry quietly followed them. Liam had given up crying and ha placed his little head on her shoulder. "Henry, get some firewood"

She looked at him and he immediately ran out to get some. He knew better than to argue with his mother in a state like this. She walked to the little bedroom Henry shared with Liam and she put him down in bed. "You're going to sleep and I don't want to hear another sound from you am I clear?" the little boy crawled under the covers and nodded.

Emma sighed and kissed his forehead before closing the door behind her and she went to the mainroom. Why didn't they understand her concern? A pirate! They could have been killed! She had told them so many stories about pirates, why hadn't they been more careful?!

She sighed and shook her head as she started to make dinner for herself and Henry.

After dinner she told Henry to get his cloak and she went to check on Liam. The toddler was soundly asleep and she carefully picked him up. She wrapped him in the blankets and held him close. "Henry let's go"

She had a job to get to. It wasn't much but it paid their food and new clothes every now and then. She held Liam close as they walked into the still quiet tavern. It wasn't very late yet.

She greeted Ruby and Tink who worked at the tavern alongside her and then walked into a private room in the back where she put Liam down on the bed and she looked at Henry "look after him and here" She handed him the storybook he loved so much "You can read this, but don't let him escape"

Henry quickly nodded and opened the storybook to read the stories he loved most.

Emma kissed both her boys and then walked back into the tavern. "Good evening"

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emma "this evening doesn't look too good for you"

"The kids ran off and bumped into a pirate, so yes I am not happy"

Tink chuckled and rolled her eyes "Not all pirates are bad Emma, I know quite a few who-"

"Yes I know Tink!" Emma interrupted her "but I don't want my kids interacting with them, before you know it they want to be pirates"

Tink held her hands up in surrender and Ruby chuckled. "Locate your chill Emma, there are pirates in this tavern every night"

Emma sighed and leaned against the bar "Right, great, I am not in the mood for grabby men tonight" she shook her head and untied her corset so her breasts were almost popping out.

"You know you could own a lot more if you'd just take some up to a private room" Ruby suggested for the hundreth time.

"I'm not a whore Ruby, let's just get this night over with okay?"

The later it got the more drunken men had filled the tavern. They were offering her drinks, touching her, invitin her back to their homes with her but Emma always declined. She walked up to the bar to get some ale for a couple men when the door opened and she heard a voice she recognized.

"GOOD EVENING LADS!" A voice yelled through the tavern and Emma let out a deep, annoyed sigh when she saw it was the pirate who he previously been talking to her boys.

A while after the crew sat down Ruby walked up to Emma. "That's your table Ems, go wait on them!"

"Nope, not doing it, that's the pirate who was talking to Henry and Liam earlier!"

"So? they're not here now and he's rather handsome" she grinned at Emma who chuckled and shook her head. Of course she had noticed he was handsome, she wasn't blind but she was still careful.

Emma shook her head and sighed before walking over to the table. "Good evening, can I get you guys anything?"

The captain looked up when he heard a familiar voice and he smirked when he saw it was indeed the gorgeous mother of the two boys he had met earlier and those breasts were almost more beautiful than her face. He licked his lips as he stared at her breasts for a moment before looking up at her. "Five bottles of your finest rum milady!" He grinned widely as Emma rolled her eyes and walked off to get them their rum. She grabbed a tray and put all the glasses on it and balanced the bottles in her other hand. The men grabbed the bottles and glasses from her with their greedy hands as the black leather pirate, who apparently was the captain grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. "Sit down and have a drink with us love"

"No thank you, I'm not into cocky pirates who endanger my kids"

The captain scoffed and looked at her "Danger? I merely touched them!"

"You talked crazy ideas into their heads" she sneered at him

"You don't even know what I said"

"I just-... I'm not having a drink with you!" She shook her head and walked off to the bar.

Emma was on her second glass of rum that night when the captain made another move. She walked by their table and he slapped her ass. "Hmm it feels even better than I imagined" He grinned and licked his lips.

Emma growled and looked at him "Don't touch me"

"Please love" he pulled her down on the seat next to him and smirked. "I'm only asking for one night of really good, hard sex" he whispered in her ear so only she could hear it.

She swallowed hard and looked at him "I'm not interested" She could feel the alcohol going to her head because she knew she was very damn interested.

"Oh I think your body tells you something different love... I'll pay you"

"I'm not a prostitute"

"20 gold pieces"

Emma stopped for a moment and looked at him. She could buy herself and her boys new clothes, food for a month and maybe even a new stuffed bear for Liam since the last one broke during a playfight.

Hook saw the look on her face and grinned even wider "Aye, that's a lot of money lass for just a good night for both of us."

"Is that a serious offer?" she asked quietly and looked into his gorgeous seablue eyes.

"Aye" he nodded and somehow she believed him.

She bit her lip, doubting for a moment before nodding quickly. "Alright fine but you pay me now, we go upstairs, go for three rounds and you pull out early because I am not waiting on a third kid"

The pirate's grin grew even wider if that was possible and he handed her the money. She quickly counted it and nodded. She walked over to the bar and handed the money to Ruby.

"I'll be upstairs for a while so watch my corner"

Ruby grinned a wolfish grin "You're finally doing it huh?"

"It's a lot of money and I need it, you of all people should understand that" she walked back to the table and grabbed the captains arm.

The whole crew cheered as she took him upstairs. She pushed him inside a private room.

"Okay let's get started"

"Oh lass I've been dreaming about this moment since we met" he pushed her against the door and pressed his lips on the soft flesh of her neck. Emma closed her eyes and she couldn't help but let out a moan as she let herself get lost in his touch.

/: AN: Reviews are love! Thank you for the reactions I got on the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well and please let me know!


End file.
